1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay to be mounted on a printed circuit board or a like and more particularly to the electromagnetic relay to control the switching ON/OFF of a current as comparatively large as about several tens of amperes used in automotive electrical devices, household electrical appliances, or a like.
The present application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-292381 filed on Oct. 5, 2005, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional electromagnetic relay to switch conduction for control of a motor, a solenoid, or a like is disclosed in Patent Reference 1 (Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 03-86545) which includes an electromagnet made up of a coil, a core, and a yoke, an armature which is attracted by the electromagnet, a movable contact spring to make the armature exert its stability, a movable contact coupled to a tip of the movable contact spring, a fixed contact mounted in a place being opposite to the movable contact, a fixed contact terminal connected electrically to the fixed contact, and a movable contact terminal electrically to the movable contact. Some of the movable contact terminal has a configuration being integral with the movable contact spring as shown in FIG. 8 in the Patent Reference 1.
However, in the conventional electromagnetic relay that carries a current of several tens of amperes for control of a motor, a solenoid, or a like, a rise in temperatures occurs due to heat generated at a contact making up a current-carrying path, terminal, movable spring, or a like and due to heat transferred from the coil. In recent years, there appears a problem that, due to contradictory demands for miniaturization of a relay and for high-capacity (large current) operations of the relay, a rise in temperatures within the relay is inevitable which, as a result, causes operating failures. Therefore, the suppression in the rise in temperatures in the relay is required.